The Self of Medium Steps 2: Unlimited
The Self of Medium Steps 2: Unlimited is the 4th Steps stories and sequel of The Self of Medium Steps. Plots In the GNI Computer, Zurg and King Dedede will opened the garbage in the morning. The garbagetruck moved and stopped. Sid hopped out and climbed up by the ladder. He gives the book for King Dedede. "What?" said King Dedede, "A book called The Self of Medium Steps". "That's right, it is the author by J.K. Rowling" said Emperor Zurg. Escargoon wears the Mexican costume. "Hey, look" he said. King Dedede and Zurg looks at him. "You're wearing the Mexican costume" said King Dedede. "Don't see Rumplestilskin" said Escargoon. "What is Rumplestilskin?" said King Dedede. "I don't know" said Escargoon. "Get him" said King Dedede. Escargoon screamed and being chased by King Dedede. Finally, King Dedede hits Escargoon with the hammer. "Stop it being talking about Rumplestilskin!" he shouted. Escargoon cried and cried. The PIXAR logo for 3D version will started. Only Luxo, Jr. did jumped on bouncing, "I". After that, the text, "STUDIOS" appear. Then the logo fades out as Luxo Jr's Head stays visible in the night sky. The camera pans down to my house. "That's not him" said the narrator. Nathan isn't there. "But it's the traffic light" said the narrator. The traffic light will watched TV about Halti Earthquake. "Halti Earthquake" said the narrator popping, "It was so concerned, but the traffic light can't talk". "Don't tell me who I can't talk?" said the traffic light. Sannse opened it and asks traffic light. "I'm here" she said. "Don't tell me f*** things like that, I swear" said the traffic light. "Yes, no saying f*** word" said Sannse. "I'm sorry" said the traffic light, "Each you us! I'm not saying the rude word anymore!" In Shannon's house, there were Shannon, Jonathan, Nathan and Falco are playing Scrabble at a moment. We finished the game. "Okay, it is time for bed" said Shannon's dad. We packed up the board game away. "What is the time?" said Nathan. "It's 11 o'clock" said Shannon's Dad. In Escargoon's dream, there were King Dedede and Escargoon walks up into the FOX Headquarters. "Is Rumplestilskin was there?" said Escargoon. "No, I hate Rumplestilskin!" shouted King Dedede. We saw Rumplestilskin. "Hello there, I'm Rumplestilskin" said Rumplestilskin. King Dedede made an ANGRY FACE! "I hate it!" screamed King Dedede out loud. "It's too loud" said Rumplestilskin. "I seen it in the real life" said Escargoon, "Not a dream". "You, two of us was adultish!" shouted Rumplestilskin pointing King Dedede and him, "You, go away from me!" King Dedede tried to kill Rumplestilskin. But it can't. Escargoon will gets the screw driver and hit onto Rumplestilskin's eyes. "Ouch!" screamed Rumplestilskin, "My eyes". King Dedede will popped a balloon to Escargoon's face. "Ouch!" said Escargoon. "Let's kill you, Escargoon!" cried Rumplestilskin trying to kill Escargoon. Or even, Aiden will punched Escargoon's shell. "No!" screamed Escargoon. As King Dedede runs away, Escargoon's shell will 'cracked' hard. Then only Aiden watched as horror Escargoon saw unseen force and then being pulled into Hell. The ground is closing. "Hooray!" said Aiden dancing. But Escargoon will cease to exist his dream about Rumplestilskin. "Just only a dream about pulling into Hell" he cried. "It's okay" said King Dedede. But the alarm clock tells Escargoon. It's 4 o'clock in the morning. Escargoon woke up early. King Dedede is still wearing his pyjamas. "Because of me, scaring Rumplestilskin makes angry" said Escargoon. He was brushing his teeth and brushing his moustache. It is nice and neat. Escargoon eat breakfast. But King Dedede is asleep already. In King Dedede's dream, this is the same as Escargoon's dream. After King Dedede runs away, it caught by car and into the water. King Dedede was existing his dream and falled by the alarm clock. "Ouch!" he shouted. He turn the clock and it says, "It's 8 o'clock". Veleta walks out of door and singing it like a mockingbird. But Sid is taking Veleta into the garbage bin, leaving King Dedede's bedroom. "My Rooster" said King Dedede. "I'm taking Veleta to the garbagetruck" said Sid. "No!" shouted King Dedede. King Dedede and Escargoon saw Nathan is showing Thomas Lane wallpaper. "What is your name in the wallpaper, Nathan?" asked King Dedede. "I'm guest it is" said Nathan, "It's Thomas". King Dedede and Escargoon walk away from me. Nathan will roll the wallpaper onto the table. Jai Ho theme is started. Returns in Tri-County Waste Plant, "Can I borrowed the Veleta please?" said Nathan asking. "Yes, sire" said Sid giving it. I borrowed Veleta. Veleta is that belongs to chimney from King Dedede's house. "Hello" he said. "Hi" said Nathan, "You can talk". Only King Dedede took the carpet fluff away from Veleta. King Dedede laughed. "Come on, let's go!" whispered Escargoon. Nathan runs to the car. The driver onto the car name is Kane Fane. "Hello, Nathan" said Ken. "Remember you in my real life in last year" said Nathan. "Yes" said Ken. "I got Veleta" said Nathan. "Oh, sire" said Ken. "Hey" shouted Veleta, "Choo-choo!" "What that sound?" said Ken. "Choo-choo!" said Nathan, "means the sound of the train". "Can you tell me a truth about it?" said Ken. "King Dedede and Escargoon is the villians" said Nathan. Ken was ready to drive. Veleta will hopped into the back seats. But Nathan turns the radio and the 2nd half of You're Got A Friend Of Me music. In King Dedede's house, Nathan hopped out of car. The music, You're Got A Friend Of Me is starting as the background. I knocked the door. King Dedede opened its door. "Hello, Nathan" he said. "I'm forgotten Veleta left in Ken's car" said Nathan. Ken is already drive it themselves and left Veleta in the car. "My Veleta!" shouted King Dedede. He gets the hammer and hit Escargoon onto the eye. "Ouch!" screamed Escargoon. He cried. The picture onto the wall near the bedroom door opened is Hollywood Pictures ident. "Hollywood" said Nathan. Woody and Buzz is pulling King Dedede's back-shirt. Woody climbed it and says, "Hello" to King Dedede's face. King Dedede screamed and run-onto the couch. "What happen, King Dedede?" said Escargoon. Veleta opened the door and sees Nathan looking up the logo. "Hello" he said. "Hi" said Nathan. "I just left in Ken's car, Nathan" said Veleta, "I'm forget". Nathan went outside. In Kirby, Tiff and Tuff's house, there were Sir Ebrum and Lady Like walking around the beds. "Tiff" said Sir Ebrum. "Yes, wait a sec" said Tiff. The alarm clock felled off, leaving it. "Holy, poo!" gasped Lady Like, "You and my alarm clock". She picked the clock up and put it into the same spot. Tiff walks up to Sir Ebrum. Sir Ebrum, Lady Like and she heard, "Come on, let's go to Legoland at the shop" said Nathan, "Invitation for us". "What's the hell of that" said Sir Ebrum. "I think it was Nathan" spluttered Tiff. "Really" said Sir Ebrum, "I didn't see Nathan before". Tiff will look outside and saw Nathan walking. "What?" she said, "Not Nathan". Sir Ebrum walks to the lounge room. Tiff runs to Sir Ebrum. "You must see Nathan" she croaked. "I know" said Sir Ebrum, "What is looks like?" "A real person" said Tiff. She'll showed Sir Ebrum, what is Nathan? In 20 seconds, "Wow!" said Sir Ebrum, "It's cute". Tiff will play the computer. In Legoland, Nathan and Veleta went there. "Hey, Nathan" shouted Winston. "Look, it's Veleta, the toy rooster" said Nathan. "Hi, Veleta" said Winston. "Hi" said Veleta. He and Nathan went to the LEGO people. "Hello" said the LEGO people. "Hi" said Nathan, "Look, this is Veleta". The LEGO person will get Veleta into the frying pan until I will stop them. "Stop!" said Nathan giving the Veleta back. The LEGO person will chase Nathan held Veleta. But Winston hopped down. "I want to get Veleta" shouted the LEGO person. Then he felled off and break into pieces. "Ow!" screamed the Lego's head. Winston is looking down. Veleta and Nathan will runs up as you can. Nathan and Veleta went to the mountain of Veleta. The sign says, "WELCOME TO THE MOUNTAIN OF VELETA". Nathan and Veleta runs up as you can. In 45 minutes later, Nathan and Veleta is still weary and sweaty. But we runs up to King Dedede and Escargoon. "Tell me a secret of Veleta" said Nathan. "Cause" said King Dedede, "What?" "Don't get Veleta, my toy, King Dedede" said Nathan. "No!" shouted King Dedede, "Get it for now, Nathan". Nathan will runs around the circle of falling lava. King Dedede was chasing me. But he gets Veleta off my arm. "Don't do that" said Nathan, giving Velta back. Then King Dedede put Veleta back. Nathan put Veleta back and back to King Dedede. "Okay, I will kill you, King Dedede" he shouted. "No, I will kill you" said King Dedede. But he runs and bite my arm really HARD! Nathan screamed and punched King Dedede into his face. Then King Dedede was falling into the lava with Veleta. He and Veleta screamed and defeated by the fire. Because of Nathan is crying of Veleta. In the music hall, I was already step when the music is A Whole New World. After it finishes, the people gives me clapping. "Thank you" said the Clake Road teacher, "Nathan, it was awesome to learn to steps for A Whole New World". In my house, I opened the door and saw a surprising, Tiff and Sir Ebrum. "Hello" said Nathan. "I seen it at my picture at Tiff" said Sir Ebrum. "Look, watch out for Zimbo the Monster" said Nathan. "What are you doing?" said Tiff. "I want to cry now because I don't understand that Veleta the rooster don't alive at all" struggled Nathan. I cried and cried and happening to Veleta died in the lava with King Dedede. Jeremy is here to have a fright of me. "Stop crying" he said. I saw Jeremy. "Hello, Jeremy" I said. "Hi" said Jeremy. The theme was started to called Super Mario Galaxy:Good Egg Galaxy Theme. "Look, Jeremy, Sir Ebrum and Tiff" said Nathan getting importantly, "I will explain it was the next story continues called The Self of Random Steps". "Why did Zimbo the rabbit met us?" said Sir Ebrum. "I'm not sure" said Nathan, "See you at the next story at them which is continually". Trivia *Sue Rachel don't appear in this story. Category:Talking About Rumplestilskin Stories Category:Step Stories Category:Unlimited Stories Category:Stories Category:Step Stories Category:Unlimited Stories